1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an expandable screen and a mobile phone using the same, and particular to a display controlling method for the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless communication tools, mobile phones are widely used. Originally, mobile phones were only designed for voice communication. However, with advances in technology, many additional services, such as short message service (SMS) for text messaging, emailing, packet switching for access to the Internet, and multimedia messaging service (MMS) for sending and receiving photos and video, have been supported by current mobile phones.
In order to facilitate reading information from the current mobile phones the size of the screens of the current mobile phones need to be larger. However, if the screens are larger, the mobile phones may have to increase in size in order to accommodate the larger screen. Since mobile phones are portable electronic devices and commonly carried in pockets, thus, users like smaller mobile phones.
Therefore, an expandable screen for a mobile phone and a display controlling method are needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.